Regarding a reinforcement binding machine, JP 11-104777 A, filed by the present applicant, discloses a “Brake Mechanism of Wire Reel for Reinforcing Bar Binding Machine”.
FIG. 25 shows this reinforcement binding machine, in which a reel 2 around which a wire 3 is wound is retained at the rear of a reinforcement binding machine 1. The wire 3 drawn out of the reel 2 is fed to the front portion of the reinforcement binding machine 1 by a wire feeding means 5, and is curled as it is fed along a guide 6 having an arcuately extending groove to be formed into a loop around reinforcing bars 7 crossing each other in a cross-like form. The wire 3 wound around the reinforcing bars 7 in a loop-like form is grasped by a grasping portion 4, and then the wire feeding by the wire feeding means 5 stops; further, a twisting hook 9 having at its forward end a groove for holding the wire 3 in a loop-like form approaches the wire 3, which is inserted into the groove. Thereafter, the twisting hook 9 rotates to twist the wire 3 to thereby bind the reinforcing bars 7, and then the wire 3 is cut by a cutting means provided in the grasping portion 4, which then releases the wire 3.
FIG. 26 shows the reel 2 and a cassette case 10 of the reinforcement binding machine 1. A mounting shaft (not shown) retaining the cassette case 10 is provided in the reinforcement binding machine 1, and a reel mounting shaft 11 protrudes from the bottom of the cassette case 10, the reel 2 being attached to the reel mounting shaft 11. A cover member 12 can be fitted into an opening of the cassette case 10, whereby the reel 2 accommodated in the cassette case 10 is prevented from coming out.